


Agent Hot Ass

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: Alex has never been into pet names, never understood why couples couldn’t just use their actual names. The men she had dated tried - called her honey, angel, even hot stuff during a particularly unpleasant date - and had received the same withering look every time.Maggie is different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of silliness written after a conversation on tumblr about Alex and Maggie + pet names.

Alex has never been into pet names, never understood why couples couldn’t just use their actual names. The men she had dated tried - called her _honey, angel_ , even _hot stuff_ during a particularly unpleasant date - and had received the same withering look every time.

Maggie is different.

Maggie calls her ‘babe’. Sometimes she switches it up a little in privacy of Alex’s apartment, whines out ‘baby’ when she’s feeling needy, calls her ‘baby girl’ when she’s telling her how good she is, and Alex loves it more than she ever thought she would.

It’s a few days after Alex officially introduces Maggie as her girlfriend to the rest of their group that Maggie tries something new. Striding into the DEO, a mischievous glint in her eye, Alex knows that she’s up to something before she even opens her mouth, before she slips an arm around Alex’s shoulders, kisses her on the cheek and says “hey, snookums.”

Winn laughs and Alex blushes, shoves him hard enough that he falls out of his chair, and Alex decides that this means war.

She brings Maggie lunch at the station, leaves with a called out “I’ll see you later, love muffin” and Maggie retaliates later with “aw, come here, honey bear” when Alex tells her that it’s been a long day.

They go through darling, sweetheart, pumpkin, jelly bean, stud, hunk, buttercup, pookie, princess, anything either can think of, whatever gets the best reaction from each other, from their colleagues, from their friends, from strangers in a bar.

It ends when Alex’s mom shows up at her apartment, when Maggie doesn’t realise that Alex is at the door talking to her mother, when Maggie calls, “come on, Agent Hot Ass, come back to bed” and looks up when she’s greeted with silence to find Alex (biting the inside of a bright red cheek) staring at the floor, Eliza watching her with an amused expression.

“I think I’ll stick to calling you Alex,” Maggie says, burying her face in Alex’s shoulder once Eliza has gone to see her other daughter.

“I don’t know.” Alex kisses the top of her head and she’s smirking when Maggie pulls back to look up at her. “I might talk to J’onn, see if I can get the name on my badge changed to ‘Agent Hot Ass’.”


End file.
